dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimizu
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Yardrat |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Planet Yardrat (Universe 2) |Occupation = Warrior Knight |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is a Yardrat from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Jimizu wears traditional Yardrat clothing, much like the type that was given to Goku when he trained on Planet Yardrat for a year. Personality Jimizu has confidence in his instant transmission, knowing he can do it quick enough that it is hard for him to be attacked. He is a knight-like being to protect the Maiden Squadron, and, like his other teammates, holds Team Maiden in high esteem, as seen when he rushed to their side after hearing Brianne call the attention of the other warriors. He also participated in the choir of proclaiming the song of love and victory. He seemed to be enamored by the Kamikaze Fireballs after they transformed. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga In the manga, he gets knocked out of the ring alongside Prum by Android 18 without showing any sort of power or techniques during the first few minutes of the tournament. In the anime, Jimizu is seen teleporting around Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Jimizu gets ready to attack Goku, but Caulifla intercepts him and knocks him away. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. After Kakunsa was eliminated and Ribrianne and Roasie were losing to Android 17 and Goku, Jimizu showed up and teleported all three of them away via his Instant Transmission. Afterwards, he eliminated Zircor by firing a Ki blast at him which pushed him off the arena, with Brianne and Su watching, explaining that love and hope will never die. Jimizu is seen confronting Gohan and with his Instant Transmission, Jimizu is easily able to best Gohan in the fight until Frieza arrives. Frieza originally wanted to observe the fight, but then takes over when Frieza viewed his Universe 7 teammate as weak. Jimizu again uses his Instant Transmission, but Frieza is easily able to counter it. Frieza then tortures Jimizu by strangling him with his tail and shoots a ki blast into his chest before he is thrown out of the ring. As Jimizu tries to recover in the spectator stands, Heles talks about how repulsive Frieza was in the fight. Jimizu manages to make a full recovery and watch the rest of the Tournament with his teammates. Jimizu does a final love pose and is erased alongside all of Universe 2. Jimizu is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Jimizu is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power In the anime, he was effortlessly knocked away by a sneak attack from Caulifla. He was able to knock Zircor out of the arena with a single ki blast. Using Instant Transmission, he was able to overwhelm base Gohan, however Frieza noted that Gohan could have easily beat him if he was willing to use Super Saiyan. Against Final Form Frieza, despite Jimizu's continued use of Instant Transmission, he was effortlessly beaten down despite his foe who just as easily anticipated Jimizu's pattern of attack, ending with him being pummeled into a near-death state. In the manga, Jimizu isn't shown to be particularly strong, and is one of the first few contestants knocked out without showing his abilities. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Spirit Control' - an advanced Ki manipulation ability known primarily to the Yardrat race. *'Instant Transmission' - Jimizu can teleport from one place to another in a blink of an eye. He uses this to confuse his opponent. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Energy Ball' - Jimizu is gathering his ''ki in the form of a pink energy ball. He tried to use it against Gohan in the anime, before getting interrupted by Frieza. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: Sonny Franks *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Marques **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Héctor Estrada *Italian dub: Gianni Quillico *Polish dub: Michał Swarlik Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Jimizu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Jimizu vs. Caulifla *Jimizu and Zirloin vs. Top and Dyspo *Jimizu vs. Zircor *Jimizu vs. Gohan *Jimizu vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *Jimizu's name presumably comes from Misuji beef. *Despite Akira Toriyama having made an official design for the Yardrats in Dragon Ball Online, Jimizu's physical appearance is significantly closer to Yardrats shown in anime filler. Presumably, this was done to stay consistent with the original anime design of their race. Notably, the manga doesn't appear to make note or use of him and his abilities as a Yardrat. However, in the Galactic Patrol saga, the Yardrats are revealed to have two different caste; one looking like Toriyama's design and another matching the filler. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Jimizu Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased